fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (reboot)
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '''is an animated reboot series created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, executive produced by Copy-Ability-Studios, and released exclusively for the Xbox Syndicate’s Theater Video series. The new series is based on the original 1988-1991 series of the same name. Synopsis Like its predecessor, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh takes place in the Hundred-Acre-Wood, where Winnie the Pooh lives with his friends (Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher, Kanga and Roo). Several episodes take place within the Hundred-Acre-Wood itself, inside Christopher Robin's house, or other surreal environments. Many characters from the original New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh series make their return, such as Bruno (a toy monkey, Nasty Jack and the Horse Thieves, Stan and Heff (a woozle and heffalump duo), Crayon Soldiers, Wooster, Christopher Robin's miscellaneous toys (such as Yo-Yo) and Crud, who serves as the main antagonist of the reboot. However, new characters created exclusively for the reboot also appear, such as Tiggress, the female Bengal tigger. * The most obvious changes to the reboot are the characters' new redesigns. * The show is animated by Copernicus Studios, the same animation studio responsible for Teen Titans Go! * The theme song for the reboot is a rendition of the original series' theme performed by "Weird" Al Yankovic. * Characters from My Friends Tigger and Pooh become part of the cast (including Darby and Buster) The show will primarily revolve around a core set of characters referred as the '''Tide Crew, consisting SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton and two new characters named Dorothy Dorsalfins and Velvet Whelks. Other characters from the original series will make their return, but the Tide Crew will be the show's main focus. Characters Stuffed Six * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Seth Green) - The titular stuffed bear of the series. Despite being “a bear of very little brain”, he is very good natured, easy going, and cares deeply for his friends. His appetite for honey sometimes gets him into literal sticky situations, but he always prevails in the end. * Tigger (voiced by Kevin Shinick) - A highly energetic and fun-loving stuffed tiger. * Piglet (voiced by Nick Mohammed) - A shy and very timid creature. * Eeyore (voiced by Kevin Shinick) - A gloomy, cynical, stuffed donkey. Despite his constant frown and negative outlook, Eeyore takes a liking to poetry. * Yo-Yo (voiced by Mat Brunet) - One of Christopher Robin’s old assorted toys, Yo-Yo is a skilled inventor who is almost never seen without his trusty wrench. * Dorothy Dorsalfins (voiced by DoopieDoOver) - A new character created exclusively for the new series. She is a 13-year old West Indian manatee calf. Dorothy is both a chef and a magician. She is the stepdaughter of two dolphins named Darwin and Dianne. Primary Recurring Characters * Crud (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A living blob of sludge accidentally created by Tigger, Crud is one of the main villains in the reboot. He desires to make the entire planet filthy, and will do whatever it takes to make his dream a dirty reality. He hates soap and the mere mention of the word “clean”. * Bill Cipher (voiced by Alex Hirsh) - Another main villain in the reboot, he is an otherworldly being from another dimension. He is the embodiment of chaos and weirdness, and is known to make deals with his victims that end with unexpected results. Secondary Recurring/Minor Characters * Christopher Robin - The owner of Pooh and the other members of the Stuffed Six. * Darwin and Dianne Dorsalfins - Two dolphins who are Dorothy’s adoptive parents. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * One of the show's working titles was The SpongeBob SquarePants Show. * The reboot has more thematic elements compared to the original, and is therefore rated TV-PG (in contrast to its predecessor, which is rated TV-Y7). * The animation style is very reminiscent of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Velvet Whelks had a different design during the show's pre-production stages; she originally lacked a pair of legs and was also supposed to be a slug. However, this was changed for the final product. Gallery Season Boxarts